


Después de cerrar

by VictoriaPkmn



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, HOMRA - Freeform, Hugs, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mikoizu, abrazos, dormir en la misma cama, dormir juntos, mimos en el sofá
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VictoriaPkmn/pseuds/VictoriaPkmn
Summary: Un Kusanagi bastante cansado conforta a un Mikoto hambriento de mimos.
Relationships: Kusanagi Izumo/Suoh Mikoto
Kudos: 3





	Después de cerrar

—¡Vuelvan pronto! —despedí con una sonrisa a los últimos clientes de la noche y cerré la puerta con llave tras su salida—. Ah —la espalda me estaba matando. Me giré hacia el interior para mirar a mis inesperados ayudantes—. Yata-chan, Shouhei, gracias por ayudarme hoy.

—No hay por qué darlas, Kusanagi-san. Siempre estás cuidando de nosotros, esto es lo mínimo que podemos hacer —Shouhei sonrió con despreocupación y siguió limpiando las mesas.

—Me alegra que confiaras en nosotros, Kusanagi-san. ¿Quieres que friegue las copas?

—Ah, no, no, no. Puedo hacerlo yo, Yata-chan —sentí los músculos de la cara tensos cuando sonreí—. Podéis iros ya a casa, chicos. Es tarde.

Ambos protestaron pero terminé echándolos del bar. Ah, los jóvenes, demasiada energía para esas horas de la noche. Apagué las luces dejando encendidas solo unas pocas y pasé por toda la limpieza en piloto automático: fregué y sequé las copas, pasé la bayeta por las mesas y la barra y coloqué las sillas y los taburetes encima, barrí y fregué todo el suelo y eché las cortinas. Solo me quedaba hacer caja y preparar las cajas llenas de botellas vacías para que se las llevara el proveedor al día siguiente. Y mandar a Mikoto a la cama. Miré hacia el sofá en el que llevaba sentado toda la noche, y donde aún continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Por supuesto, solo él se dormiría sentado y de brazos cruzados.

—En serio. Ah, demasiado trabajo. Tendré que ir buscándome un sustituto, quizá Kamamoto.

Contar las ganancias no me llevó mucho tiempo, parecía que estábamos en temporada alta y ya hacía unas cuantas noches que el bar estaba lleno hasta los topes así que llevaba la contabilidad al día con mucho cuidado. Después fui al almacén y coloqué las cajas con las botellas vacías cerca de la puerta que daba al exterior para que fuera más rápido transportarlas, también ordené algunos de los estantes y repasé rápidamente el número de botellas por si tenía que pedir más. Una vez pasé revista a todo volví a la parte delantera y me dejé caer en el sofá al lado de Mikoto apoyando la cabeza en el respaldo. Por fin un poco de descanso. Me quité las gafas dejándolas a un lado para poder masajearme los ojos y luego permanecí con ellos cerrados simplemente descansando de todo el ajetreo nocturno. Algo cayó en mi regazo, abrí un ojo y vi una cabeza pelirroja.

—Creí que estabas dormido —su única respuesta fue un gruñido y algo más que no escuché porque estaba hablándole a mi camisa, levanté el brazo derecho y empecé a acariciar su indomable cabello—. Por favor, no me uses como una almohada, Mikoto. Tengo que volver a casa y dormir algo —de nuevo no escuché su respuesta, tiré de algunos de sus mechones separando un poco su cabeza de mi vientre—. ¿Quieres repetir eso?

—Quédate —una vez dicho eso volvió a enterrar su cara en mi camisa.

—¿Ah? ¿Te das cuenta de que no puedo dormir en el sofá?

—Arriba.

—¿Arriba? —lo miré sin comprender, ya no quedaban habitaciones libres en el primer piso. Mikoto se revolvió un poco y su mano subió para apretar la mía contra su pelo, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que había dejado de moverla. La dejó caer de nuevo cuando reanudé las caricias dejando que mechones rojos fluyeran entre mis dedos. Entonces comprendí lo que quiso decir—. Espera, ¿arriba en tu habitación? —gruñó y lo tomé como una confirmación—. Es mi turno de prepararle el desayuno a Anna —otro gruñido y se enterró más en mi vientre si eso era posible, jugué con su pelo enredando mechones en el dedo índice—. Si duermo contigo no podré hacerlo, eres un monstruo abrazador.

—Llama a Totsuka —suspiré, Mikoto empezaba a sonar somnoliento. Si no me levantaba pronto, no tendría más remedio que quedarme toda la noche en el sofá.

—Trabaja esta noche, no puedo pedirle que madrugue mañana para hacer algo que me corresponde a mí —otro gruñido—. ¿Por qué quieres que me quede? —esa vez ni siquiera recibí un gruñido, lo miré en silencio durante un rato sin dejar de acariciar su cabeza—. ¿Mikoto?

—No importa —se movió para levantarse pero lo mantuve en su sitio sujetándolo por el pelo.

—¿Has tenido una pesadilla sobre mí? —se giró lo suficiente como para mirarme con un ojo, había demasiadas cosas bailando en el ámbar, demasiadas emociones fosilizadas en esa mirada. Suspiré sabiendo que ya me había rendido en el momento en el que me pidió que me quedara—. Levántate, vamos a la cama.

Se sentó despacio, ni rastro de la prisa de antes en su postura y me siguió escaleras arriba. Hice una breve parada para comprobar a Anna, la niña dormía pacíficamente acurrucada en un lado de la cama. Ya en la habitación de Mikoto fui hacia su armario para buscar algo con lo que dormir, a mi espalda escuchaba el ruido de su ropa cayendo y el tintineo de los collares y anillos cuando los dejó en la mesita, saqué dos pantalones de chándal y una camiseta para mí. Arrojé uno de los pantalones hacia atrás y empecé a desnudarme, dejé el pañuelo y la camisa sobre el sofá y cuando estaba yendo a por el cinturón sentí un roce en mi omóplato derecho. Miré hacia atrás por encima del hombro, los dedos de Mikoto estaban trazando el tatuaje en forma de llama asentado en mi piel pero su mente parecía estar en otro lado a juzgar por su mirada desenfocada y su expresión vacía.

—¿Mikoto? —alzó la cabeza con los ojos aún muy lejos de ahí, su toque quemaba, tan ardiente como su temperatura corporal. Me giré por completo, su brazo cayó a un lado y extendí el mío para acariciar su cara—. Mikoto. No vas a perdernos —vi su expresión cambiar pero solo porque estaba mirando de cerca, sus ojos se enfocaron y me sumergí en las profundidades ámbar sin temer que me tragaran entero—. Puedo prometerte que estaremos a tu lado hasta el final, que _yo_ estaré a tu lado hasta el final.

—Eso no lo sabes —el momento se rompió cuando Mikoto se apartó y se metió en la cama dándome la espalda. Terminé de cambiarme, puse la alarma en mi PDA y me acosté a su lado apagando la luz—. Buenas noches.

—En verdad —suspiré, agarré su brazo y tiré de él con fuerza hasta que su espalda desnuda chocó con mi pecho—, no te pega hacer rabietas —hubo unos segundos de mucho movimiento hasta que la cabeza de Mikoto terminó de alguna manera bajo mi barbilla y mi brazo fue arrojado a la fuerza sobre su cintura—. Uh, hoy estás más táctil de lo habitual.

—Duerme.

—Sí, sí —agaché la cabeza para poder besar su cabello—. Buenas noches.

Nos movimos en algún momento de la noche porque cuando sonó la alarma por la mañana Mikoto estaba casi por completo encima de mi lado izquierdo, su brazo cruzaba mi pecho con los dedos aferrados a mi hombro derecho y nuestras piernas estaban enredadas. Me llevó casi veinte minutos lograr que me soltara y lo dejé gruñendo sobre algo en la cama, seguramente quejándose de la hora. Sonreí al ver su cabeza despeinada y su expresión relajada y luego dejé la habitación, tenía un desayuno que preparar.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado mi primer intento con esta shipp ^-^  
> VictoriaPkmn :D


End file.
